Whatever Happened to Mariana Tsuo?
by Gotta.love.mish
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki's daughter went missing without a trace at four years old. Fourteen years later, she sees a news story about Ootori Kyoya opening a new hospital in Nashville TN and realizes that after all this time she may be able to go back home.
1. Chapter 1

[a series of newspaper headings]

YOUNGEST SOUH MISSING

OOTORI POLICE FORCE DEPLOYED TO FIND SOUH GIRL

3 YEARS SINCE SOUH DISSAPEARANCE: WHERE DID MARIANA GO?

10 YEAR ANIVERSSARY: WHAT HAPPENED TO SOUH MARIANA?

**Mariana's point of view**

It had been fourteen years since I had seen a single member of my family. I had searched as much as I could, but there's only so much you can do with only the nicknames you had given your family as a child. Oddly enough, googling mom and dad hadn't turned up any results. It really didn't help that I only remembered that I called my uncles "Kyo" or "Taka"; again, these showed no results. I had hoped that they were looking for me, but I don't even remember what country we lived in, much less anyone's names. I had always hoped that using my birth name "Mariana Tsuo" would be enough, but sadly they hadn't found me yet. I would never lose hope though, I knew they would come through in time.

I was sitting in the living room one day with the news on in the background. Dad always left the TV on, and I guess after 15 years I had learned to tune it out. As I was doing my homework, I happened to catch that some large Japanese hospital was extending its business to the US and the moment I looked up at the screen my whole world stopped. The room was spinning and all I could focus on was the TV. There was an older man of medium height and raven black hair standing behind a podium giving a speech, in slightly accented English, about the opening of his new hospital. As he looked towards the camera, he gave a perfect smile and as the light glinted off his glasses and I realized there was only one person that could be. That was my Uncle Kyo, and I would recognize him anywhere.

After I got over my initial shock, I had the sense to rewind the television and see if the said his name. When he was introduced it scrolled along the bottom "Ootori Kyoya comes to opening of new hospital." I immediately grabbed my computer; I had to find him, and I had to find him as soon as possible. Quickly enough I found a phone number to one of his corporations and I set to work trying to make my way up the chain of command to eventually reach him.

Several week later and I was still trying to get through to Uncle Kyo himself. I had been pushed through to interpreter and translators galore, and they all told me the same thing, that I would never get through to Ootori, and that I should quit trying. Today I was trying once again, and this time the young woman on the phone was at least a little nicer about it, but she said I wouldn't likely be able to get through. In a bout of frustration, I cried "you would think his own damn niece would be able to talk to him!" and the woman immediately paused.

"if you're his niece shouldn't you have his personal cell?"

I sighed and replied "I should, but it's a really long story as to why I don't"

She sounded a little off and finally asked me "what's your name honey?"

I replied that my name was Mariana Tsuo, and she immediately gasped and dropped the phone.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" I can hear her scrambling to gran the phone again. "I am going to put you through to his secretary, right away. You have to speak to him as soon as possible"

After so many weeks of trying to do exactly that I was pretty confused why something as insignificant as my name would change things. I started to ask, but I was too late, the phone was already ringing again, presumably to uncle Kyo's secretary. She picked up and started speaking very quickly in Japanese, and of course I didn't understand a word of it. "sorry do you speak English?" I asked her, hoping not to be pushed off to some translator again.

"hello, how can I help you?" she griped back at me. You would think a secretary would sound a little more polite. I asked if she could put me through to Ootori Kyoya and after telling her my name I could hear some stereo typical hold music. All I could think about was how close I may be as the world slowed to a near stop while I waited.

**In Kyoya's Office, Japan**

I was working at my desk when someone knocked on the door_. _It was my secretary, and she looked a little annoyed.

"_Sir, there's someone on line two for you. She claims to be your niece, but she's speaking English and I know for a fact none of your nieces, host club or family, speak English."_

This was intriguing indeed. Of course, none of my nieces spoke English but there was a voice in the back of my head telling me to take the call. As I continued thinking she came into my mind. The day we had lost Mariana was the day that a piece of the host club died. If there was even a slim chance of this being her, I knew I had to jump on it for all of our sakes.

My secretary must've seen the look on my face as I realized and has maybe come to the same conclusion about the mysterious American. She hurried out of the room and quickly said "_I__'ll put her through."_

The phone started ringing, and I picked up to a voice that would change the rest of our lives.

**Mariana**

Eventually the phone started ringing again, and then I heard the click of the phone being picked up. It seemed like an eternity, but I then heard a voice say hello. That was the same voice that I knew and loved so well. My uncle Kyo had been to all of my functions and had even taken me out on trips and stuff just the two of us before all of this, and the simple "hello" caused me to burst into tears. "Oh god Uncle Kyo!" I managed to choke out though my sobs. As I continued to cry hysterically, I managed to stutter "you have to come get me" and then I just continued sobbing.

**Kyoya**

No one had called me Uncle Kyo since Mariana, and I knew immediately it was her. She was crying so hard it was all I could do not to cry myself. I tried to console her and finally got her to calm down enough to talk to me. "Mariana I need you to tell me where you are okay?" She sniffled a little and said "yeah the closest one is Nashville"

I thought about it a second and then asked some clarifying questions "I'm going to need you to be a little more specific than just Nashville." Seemed like I remembered that was the US, but I had to be sure to get this right.

"oh, its code is BNA it's Tennessee, you know like in the United States?"

After she confirmed what I was thinking "How in the Hell did you end up there" and realized I had accidentally said it aloud.

"Oh, Uncle Kyo it's such a long story, I just wanna come home." As she started crying again, I realized she was never going to be able to get on a plane by herself; we were going to have to go get her. It would take a few days to get everyone together, but once I let them know what this was about maybe they would be able to kick themselves into gear.

"it's alright honey. It's going to take me a day or two to get everyone together, but we will come and get you okay?" After getting her address and calming her down again, I gave her my personal cell number. I thought about giving her Haruhi's and Tamaki's, but neither of them spoke English and it didn't seem like Mariana remembered any Japanese. This was going to make for an interesting tomorrow, but for now I had to call the host club.

**The Next Day, Ballroom at Ootori Mansion**

I had all of the families settled in the ballroom, as it was the only room that would hold everyone. Once I told them I had news about Mariana, the club and all of their families had shown up as soon as they could. We had all missed her so badly that any news was going to be a major deal. So, I took a deep breath and started to address the crowd. They all looked so worried that I had trouble keeping even my voice even.

"_I got a phone call yesterday to my office. It was a young woman speaking English"_ as I recalled the story, you could feel the room just start buzzing. Once I told everyone that there was a plane taking off in an hour to go get her the room broke into chaos. Everyone wanted to go, and frankly I couldn't blame them, but since it had been so long, and even a phone call had sent her into hysterics I had to put my foot down. We all decided that one person from each family would go with us, and of course that ended up being the main host club. It seemed as if we would never put an end to these ridiculous adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Any dialogue in italics is in Japaneese. **

We got on the plane and you could feel that everyone was just in shock. After we took off, I called Mariana to let her know what was going on. It was going to be a 15-hour flight, and we were due to land at around 2 pm, but due to the time change, that was only about an hour after we had taken off; Needless to say, it was going to be a long couple of days. Everyone stared at me as the phone rang and finally, she picked up.

**Mariana **

It was late, and I was getting ready for bed. It had been a couple days since I had talked to uncle Kyo, and I was getting nervous. I couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen next. When would they be able to find a flight out here? International travel was expensive, could they even afford that? _You idiot he owns a hospital business big enough that its branched into a whole other country, he can probably afford a private jet. _However right my inner voice sounded I couldn't seem to calm down. What if they didn't like me, what if they had moved on, what were they even like? Just as I was about to spiral out of control my phone rang. I looked down and it was him! I picked up the phone and even though I felt like shouting in glee, my nerves got the better of me and I stuttered out a quiet hello.

**Kyoya**

When the phone started ringing, I put it on speaker, we heard the phone click, and then a timid hello came from the other end.

"Mariana, its Uncle Kyo, are you alright?" she sounded so scared I didn't even know what to do. I chose to ignore all the strange looks I was getting as I switched to English for her.

"yeah, I'm fine" she said in a kind of strangled voice, I guess she was just nervous, lord knows we all were.

I caught her up on everything and told her we should arrive at her house around 3 the next day, and that I would call her again when we had landed and then gotten into the car, she lived around an hour's drive out.

"Do you need me to pick you up from the airport? I can probably borrow Renny's car." At this I was beginning to realize how little she remembered. I told her we had hired a car, and while I appreciated it, she likely wouldn't have a car big enough to fit everybody anyway.

"EVERYBODY?" she shouted. We all leaned back, realizing she really was Tamaki's daughter in that moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYBODY HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU BRING?"

After a quick moments shock, I recovered. "Do you really think that I was going to be able to stop your parents and uncles from coming to get you?"

She sighed, and then started softly crying. Everyone on the plane was giving me very confused faces, and then Haruhi explodes

"_KYOYA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER THAT MADE HER CRY_" she was clearly furious, and as the Host Club's second demon began to show, I brushed her off and went back to Mariana while Mori started calming Haruhi.

"Mariana sweetheart, what's wrong, do you want us not to come?"

"No no no no, please come and get me, please" she was starting to get hysterical. After reassuring her some more, I got her to tell me about how worried she was.

"Mariana Manami Suoh you listen to me right this second. We have never stopped searching for you for a single second. If you have ever doubted us, rest assured that we love you more than anything in this world, and we will stop at nothing to get you back. We have searched the globe over, and as soon as I find out why you weren't found sooner there are many people who will be fired immediately from my private police force and several others who will never be able to show their faces in Japan or France again. Am. I. Clear."

At my outburst the plane had gone quiet again while we waited for Mariana to respond. She snifled "I never stopped loving you either, but I'll tell you I didn't even know my middle name was Manami. I didn't even know y'alls full names. I've never stopped looking, I kept my birth name, or what I could remember of it, in hopes it would make it easier."

After hearing all of this my eyes started to get glassy, and everyone noticed. "It's okay sweetheart. We are coming, and I promise we will Never lose you again." We went over tomorrows plans one more time, and then I told her to go to bed. This would be the last time she would be sleeping outside of her rightful home in Japan for a long time.

After I ended the call, I started to recap for everyone, but Mori had already done the honors for me during the call after Haruhi's outburst. I knew his English would come in handy and was glad to not have to go over it again, but then Tamaki looked at me and acknowledged the elephant in the room. "Does Mariana remember any Japanese?"

"Unfortunately, Tamaki, it seems like she doesn't even know what country she was born in, much less speak Japanese anymore. I don't think she knows anything about us at all, except for the nicknames she gave us as a child. I'm not sure she will even recognize us."

With that the plane fell silent, and we all prepared to land the next day.

**Mariana's point of view**

Oh my god I am so nervous they're going to be here any second. I woke up early this morning unable to sleep, and Uncle Kyo had already called to say they were on their way. I was pacing the house and didn't even know what to do or how to cope. Uncle Renny, as I called my adopted father, had said his goodbyes a few days ago and was currently staying with his father, Grandpa Kent, so I was truly walking into this alone. While pacing around the house, I heard a car drive up and had to sit down for a second. I put my head between my knees and then I heard several car doors slam. I don't think I can do this. How did I ever think I could do this; I must be crazy; I never should've called I –

My mental breakdown is paused when the bell rings. There's no turning back now Mariana, it's time to face your family again.

**Kyoya**

We pulled up to a modest two-story house in a suburban neighborhood. In Japan this would be considered luxurious, with large yards and many bedrooms, but here its simply middle class. In my mind it just emphasizes the struggles we will face trying to bring Mariana back, but no matter what it will be worth it. As we get out of the car, I start giving them a rundown of what to expect.

"_As you may have gathered by now, Mariana seems to be pretty fragile. When we see her please don't shout, or glomp her, I'm looking at you Tamaki, she definitely doesn't need all of us talking at her at once, especially since she won't understand a word of it anyway. When the time rolls around you can start speaking calmly and one at a time, and Mori and I will do our best to quietly translate for you._"

Everyone nodded their consent and we were off down the sidewalk. Time seemed to slow to a complete crawl as we took one agonizing step after another towards the door. The birds were singing, and the sun was high and hot and then finally we made it. The bell rang and we all stood there waiting for the door to open. This was it, finally the moment we had all been waiting years to have. We were going to see Mariana once again. Very slowly the door opened, and then Mariana peeked her head around it and you could feel time absolutely stop.


End file.
